1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care machine using a micro current, and more particularly to a skin care machine using the micro current capable of offering skin its bounce and soft by transmitting a very small current having a size similar to a biological current through an electric conductive material to the skin of a body in a uniform size to stretch or relax the skin muscle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general skin massage, there is methods using cosmetics and far infrared rays, etc., besides a method using a man's power such as a finger pressure therapy, message and so on. Currently, since it has an excellent effect to a skin message method using a micro current capable of giving skin its bounce and soft by transmitting a very small current having a size similar to a biological current through an electric conductive material to the skin of a body in a uniform size to stretch or relax the skin muscle, the message method using the micro current as mentioned above is being steadily studied. Accordingly, the skin care machine using this method has been used by skin care experts in many skin beauty shops for thirty years or more. In case of steadily using such skin care machine daily for seven to eight weeks, the user obtains much excellent effect in giving skin its bounce compared with a method using cosmetics or other skin care machines. Further, after steadily using this machine daily for seven to eight weeks, the user can always maintain his skin's bounce only by using it one a week.
The conventional skin massage machine using the micro current is using a micro constant current output function of constantly controlling an output current to be selected in unit even when an impedance of an output is changed; a current selecting function capable of selecting one of various currents of unit as a current of an output waveform; a frequency selecting function selecting one of various frequencies of Hz unit as a frequency of the output waveform; a waveform selecting function of selecting output waveform of various forms having different gradients; a polarity selecting function of selecting a polarity of the output waveform in a positive current, negative current or an alternating current of a positive pole and negative pole: a timer function of controlling an operation to be automatically stoped if the set times according to use parts has passed; an output display function for automatically stopping an operation in a sate that lines are cut off or not connected by displaying a lapse of the time to be output for a required entire output; a display function of displaying details of an output current, output frequency, a use time and use mode, etc., and a use part; a dry cell exchange time alarming function of informing a user of the exchange time when a life of the dry cell is expired; and an automatic power cut-off function for reducing an unnecessary consumption of the dry cell by automatically cutting off the power when a given time period has lapsed in no use state.
However, the aforesaid conventional skin message machine using the micro current displays only characters to the user and therefor, the general users have difficulty in using it. It is because that the above skin message machine has many parts to be set through special information. That is, this is because that proper current, frequency, waveform, polarity and use time, etc., have to be properly selected to be used according to complex skin parts so as to maximize an effect for continuously maintaining the skin's bounce after the user improves his skin's bounce, and since the message direction and method are different according to each part of the body, the general users without special information of the skin care can not easily understand a setting method. Moreover, it is not also easy for skin care experts to rapidly manipulate the machine only with the simply displayed characters. Accordingly, though the general users wants to use the skin care machine using the micro current for their skin care, because it is very difficult to learn the using method of the machine, they unwilling use the skin beauty shop in spite of its expensive service charge. As mentioned above, the conventional skin care machine with the micro current has a disadvantage not to be easily used at home due to its difficult using method.